


Prompts of all Shapes and Sizes

by ladyautumnfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyautumnfire/pseuds/ladyautumnfire
Summary: Collection of prompts, multi-ships





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was given by Jessica, in group:
> 
> Using this prompt as the only actual dialog spoken, outside of things like 'yes' and 'no'.. put us in the scene where something like this could possibly take place. It can be porny, dark, funny, long, short, whatever floats your boat!
> 
> Your Prompt:  
> "Do it. It's what we've both been waiting for, isn't it? So go on, pull the trigger."
> 
> I cheated..by adding very little dialogue to what was given. What can I say? Dean's dirty mouth just wouldnt quit.

Dean slammed his head back against the wall, a hiss coming from his mouth. His hands ran through Castiel’s dark locks as heat pooled in his lower region. Castiel’s mouth felt warm and slick, and for a newbie at this, he sure as hell knew how to use his mouth. Castiel shifted slightly, his knees aching from being on the floor, yet that didn't stop him from continuing. 

He took Dean further back in his mouth, then to his throat, which immediately caused him to gag a little. Thinking back to the research he did on Dean’s computer earlier that day, he pulled off some, adding his hand into the mix. 

Dean moaned louder.

“Ahh, fuck Castiel..yeah..yeah just like that. Twist your hand around my cock.”

Castiel looked up into Dean’s lust blown eyes, arching his eyebrow. A smirk formed on his lips, well the best a smirk could really form, with his mouth being full and all. Anyways..  
He felt proud! Apparently watching adult movies really did help! Just as Castiel was speeding up, he felt a gentle tug of his hair. Castiel pulled his mouth off Dean’s cock, the movements of his hand coming to a stand still. 

“Am..am I doing this correctly, Dean?”

Dean scoffed. “You’re perfect, angel.” 

He smirked, reaching down to wrap his hand around Castiel’s, continuing the fevered motions, once more. With a breathless moan, Dean whispered, “"Do it. It's what we've both been waiting for, isn't it?”

“Do it?” Castiel repeated.

Dean’s grasp was firm, their shared ministrations at a desperate pace now. 

“Pull the trigger..”

And with the last words that Dean spoke, he groaned loudly, his legs trembling as he spilled over onto their hands...

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, except the dirty thoughts that form in my mind. Kudos and Comments are welcome!~ Thanks for reading!!


End file.
